shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyceum/Constitution
Shimer College Collection, Box 4, Folder 5, pages 5-12. Constitution of the Mt. Carroll Seminary Lyceum, Formed Nov. 30th, A.D. one thousand eight hundred and fifty-five. Preamble. As it is an age of reason and investigation, old and false theories are passing away, and new ones are being formed, which follow more closely in the path of true science and knowledge, We, the students of the Mt. Carroll Seminary, cannot stand and view with indifference, the progressive march of the scientific and literary world. Therefore we feel deeply the necessity of combining our powers, to aid in the development of those truths, which time cannot mar, which age cannot destroy. Article 1st. This Society shall be called the Mt. Carroll Seminary Lyceum above: Philomathesian Society. Art. 2nd. The object of this Society is, the literary improvement of its members. Art. 3rd. This Society shall be composed exclusively of the students of the Mt. Carroll Seminary-- no others shall be allowed to join except those who are hereafter provided for. Art. 4th. The Officers of this Society shall consist of one Presient, one Vice President, one Secretary, one Treasurer, -- all of whih shall be elected directly by the members of the Society, and enter upo duty at thenext meeting of the Society, after their election, remaining in office but two weeks over: until their successors take their seats. Note 1st. No one shall be elected to any office unless he or she shall have attained the age of fifteen years. Art. 5th. The General Elections, wherein the President, Vice President, Secretary, and Treasurer, are chosen, shall be held every alternateover: fourth week, (after the first General Election, which will occur on the 7th of December A.D. one thousand eight hundred and fifty-five.) over: after April 5, 1856. Note 1st. The President shall, at each General Election, appoint one member of the Society, who shall be judge of the Election, and enter upon duty immediately. Note 2nd. It shall be the duty of said judge, to receive one ticket from each member present (except the President) with the names of the candidates distinctly written thereon. Said judge shall then report correctly to the President the names of those who have received a majority, which shall be recorded by the Secretary. Note 3rd. All other than General Elections, can be held as the President thinks proper. Art. 6th. It shall be the duty of the President to preside at all meetings of the Society, decide all questions of order, appoint private committees, and give the casting vote when there is a tie. Art. 7th. The Vice President shall, in the absence of the President, perform all duties of the latter. On all other occasions, he shall be considered as a private member. Art. 8th. It shall be the duty of the Secretary, to record all proceedings of the Society, and at each meeting, read the proceedings of the previous one, for adoption -- and furthermore to read the Constitution, by-laws, or record, at the request of any one. Art. 9th. It shall be the duty of the Treasurer, to collect all money due the Society, andkeep a correct account thereof, with the money thus collected he shall purchase wood, lights, pens, ink and paper, and defray other incidental expenses, as the Society dictates. Note 1st. If said money prove insufficient to meet such expeses, it shall be the duty of the Treasurer, to levy a tax sufficient to defray them, which shall be equally divided among the members. Art. 10th. Students who have attained the age of twelve years, can become members of this Society, by signing this Constitution, and paying fifteen cents to the Treasurer, if they are not rejected by a majority of the Society. Art. 11th. This Constitution may be altered or amended, by a vote of two thirds of the members present at any regular meeting of the Society, provided on week's notice of such alteration or amendment be given. Art. 12th. Male and female members of this Society shall enjoy equal privileges. Art. 13th. All who do not conduct themselves with propriety, shall be subject to the decision of the Society, in regard to whether they shall be fined or expelled. Art. 14th. Six members shall constitute a quorum, and be allowed to transact business for the Society. Art. 15th. The President shall at all times be overruled by a two thirds vote of the members present.